The present invention relates to a handcuff accessory having an improved locking mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a handcuff accessory having a lock, preferably a cylinder lock, that is formed and positioned in a manner such that it is more difficult to pick by a prisoner or another individual. The accessory, preferably provided in the form of a retrofit kit, which can be installed onto existing handcuffs and leg irons.
Handcuffs and leg irons are generally formed with a lock body housing having planar, parallel cheek plates and a C-shaped extension to which a locking arm is pivotally connected. The locking arm typically has a free end with a series of ratchet teeth that interlock with teeth on a pawl located between the cheeks of the lock body housing. A locking mechanism is provided for locking the pawl, thereby locking the arm once engaged in between the cheeks.
Most handcuffs and leg irons have more than one locking position. The first locking position may be referred to as the xe2x80x9cready to lockxe2x80x9d position. In this position, the locking arm is permitted to continue to tighten around the prisoner""s wrist or ankle in one direction only and cannot be loosened. This is because the pawl, in the xe2x80x9cready to lockxe2x80x9d position is being kept under pressure by a spring, causing the pawl to snap back down as the locking arm is cycled through the cheeks from tooth to tooth. This produces an opposing and interlocking connection between the teeth on both the pawl and the locking arm of the handcuffs and leg irons. In the xe2x80x9cready to lockxe2x80x9d position, the locking arm is never permitted to move backwards in or from the housing so as to loosen the handcuffs or leg irons.
The second locking position on handcuffs and leg irons may be referred to as the xe2x80x9cdouble lockxe2x80x9d position. In this position, the handcuff locking arm cannot be moved forward or backward because the pawl is securely engaged with the locking arm and cannot be moved at all.
Prior art handcuffs usually have a locking device that uses a key. The key basically is a piece of metal that is used to move the pawl in order to disengage the locking arm. A paper clip, or similar piece, often can be formed to accomplish the same task. The lock of prior art handcuffs also has a keyway that is relatively easy for the prisoner to access. The keys used on most handcuffs are generally manufactured as xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d keys. That is, one key will operate a number of handcuffs or leg irons. Such universal keys are widely available from many sources and there is no restriction as to whom they are sold. Accordingly, a prisoner and/or accomplice possibly can obtain or make a key, thereby facilitating the possibility of an escape.
An exception to the above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,284 to Lurie. Here, the locking device is a high security cylinder, and there is restricted access to the keys and a keyway that is moved to above the plane of the handcuffs.
In order to prevent escapes facilitated by the use of a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d key, handcuffs also have been designed with cylinder locks having multiple tumblers, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,554 to Williamson. The key that opens-such a lock must be specifically designed for that lock. Accordingly, a standard, xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d key will not open such a lock, making procurement of a key to unlock the handcuffs or leg irons more difficult. However, once the original key is obtained by an unauthorized person, duplicates can be made. In addition, such locks are positioned and oriented in the handcuffs and leg irons in such a way that it is easy for the prisoner to obtain access to the keyway.
The first and second locking mechanisms of the double locking mechanism of the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,554 are each engaged in a similar manner (i.e., by insertion of the same key into the same keyway). It is not difficult to engage the two locking mechanisms of the double locking mechanism of this patent. Thus, it has the disadvantage of being too easy to activate. Specifically, the first and second locking positions are engaged by rotating a lock plug without the need for inserting a key into the lock plug. Accordingly, it is not difficult for the lock to inadvertently slip into the double lock position.
The double locking mechanisms such as shown in above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,600 and also in U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,511 to Neal, generally use a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d key. These prior art handcuffs with such double locking mechanisms have the disadvantage that a key can be easily obtained, formed and/or copied.
Other prior art handcuffs and leg irons achieve the second double lock mechanism through the use of a separate auxiliary locking mechanism. This separate auxiliary mechanism is typically engaged via a slot or hole either on the side of the handcuff locking body, or on the cheek plate. This makes it somewhat inconvenient for the police officer or other user to use the handcuffs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,600 to Moffett shows an auxiliary mechanism on the reverse side of, or at least spaced apart from, the keyway for engaging the first locking position. In this patent, one end of the key is inserted into the keyway for engaging the first locking position, and the other end of the key is inserted into the slot or hole of the auxiliary mechanism for engaging the second locking position. It is believed to be somewhat cumbersome to engage the double locking mechanism of this patent.
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,257 shows a device that attaches to a set of chain-linked handcuffs to block access to the original key hole as manufactured as well as to provide protection and rigidity to the chain via a hinged box that sandwiches the handcuff chain and a portion of the body. Although this device is an accessory that attaches to the handcuffs, it does not alter the key in any way. It merely covers the keyhole from access. In addition, it also provides a slot for a chain to feed through and then be pad-locked in order to maintain the prisoner""s wrist close to his waist.
Rosenthal U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,665 is similar to that of Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,257. The significant difference is that Rosenthal allows access to the original manufacturer""s keyhole and Thompson does not. Although this is an accessory to handcuffs and leg irons, neither Thompson""s nor Rosenthal""s devices alters the original key.
The present invention relates to a high security-restricted key device that can be attached to handcuffs and leg irons. The accessory (hereafter xe2x80x9cRetrofit Kitxe2x80x9d), after it is attached, converts the existing keys used on the existing device to a different key.
The Retrofit Kit attaches to an existing set of handcuffs and leg irons by means of a front and back plate that creates a sandwich in which the body lock-housing portion of a handcuff and leg iron is captured between the front and back plates.
Attached to the front plate of the Retrofit Kit is a multiple tumbler lock cylinder capable of many key combinations and which also utilizes a restricted access key. This cylinder is connected to an altered form of the original key. This altered form of the original key serves as a driver for the existing lock mechanism of the handcuff. Once the Retrofit Kit is attached to the handcuffs or leg irons the original key, whether unique to the set or a universal key, will no longer be capable of being inserted into the handcuffs or leg irons for use in opening them. Only the new, restricted access key for the tumbler lock can be used to open the handcuffs and leg irons.
The Retrofit Kit illustratively is made from plastic, metal or any other suitable material. Once seated, the front and back plates of the Retrofit Kit are secured together using screws, rivets, adhesives or any other material or process, such as welding, designed for connecting one component to another, thereby creating one complete integral unit.
The double lock portion of the handcuff or leg iron is accessed via a hole in the side or a slot in the rear of the Retrofit Kit. This hole or slot is located directly on top of the original hole or slot in the existing handcuff or leg irons as designed by the original manufacturer to engage the double lock portion of the handcuffs or leg irons.
In order to engage the double lock portion of the handcuffs or leg irons, there is provided either a key fob or a cover on the key with a pin protruding from the tip that can be inserted into the hole or slot on the Retrofit Kit. This pin is long enough to access the original manufacturer""s mechanism in order to engage the double lock.
As a further feature of the Retrofit Kit, there is a triple lock design that provides an extra level of security for keeping the handcuffs or leg irons locked in a stable position, thereby preventing the single strand (swing arm) from moving in either direction. To engage the triple lock portion of the Retrofit Kit, an additional broached slot is provided on the interior of the Retrofit Kit cylinder lock barrel that allows for the locking portion of the cylinder to rotate into this position. The triple lock position of the Retrofit Kit is the same as the double lock position shown in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,284 to Lurie. Rotating the cylinder of the Retrofit Kit into this position, the driver is now placed in a position pressing down on the interior catch of the handcuffs thereby not allowing the catch to move up far enough. By restricting the movement of the interior catch, the handcuffs and leg irons cannot allow the handcuff locking arm to cycle through from position to position.
In order to disengage the triple lock, the key needs to be rotated to its original, xe2x80x9cready to lockxe2x80x9d position. This moves the driver to a position that does not affect the interior catch from moving up and down as the handcuff locking arm cycles from position to position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a Retrofit Kit for altering an existing set of handcuffs and leg irons, either temporally or permanently, to provide a high security, restricted access key system, to replace the existing, low security key mechanism.
Another object is to provide a handcuff and leg iron locking mechanism that is more difficult to pick than locking mechanisms using a universal key.
A further object is to provide handcuffs and leg irons with a locking mechanism that affords the ability to triple lock, if desired, and which prevents loosening and tightening of the handcuffs and leg irons.
Another object is to provide existing handcuffs and leg irons with a locking mechanism that allows for double locking that is accessible and activatable via the same keyway and with the same key used to access and activate the first locking mechanism (which places the handcuffs in the ready to lock position).
An additional object is to provide a locking mechanism that can be retrofitted to existing handcuffs and leg irons without damaging or permanently changing the existing handcuffs or leg irons.